


Dare to dream

by Wescottwomen



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wescottwomen/pseuds/Wescottwomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot for a friend. No smut two fools in love who are afraid to show eachother how they feel</p><p>I'm terrible at summary just read and tell me if its good or not and if you like it leave kudos I need impute from you guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare to dream

John was fed up with his life, it sucked his family, they weren't supportive. His school the teachers were mean and unimaginative, not the type to inspire anyone. The tiny narrow-minded town he grew up in. His love life or lack there of. But most of all he was tired of hiding his feelings and who he was.  
You see, John was in love and it was complicated because the person he loved was the one person he couldn't lose. John was in love with his best and only friend Frank and lately it was getting in the way of stuff. What stuff you ask well I'll tell you. Their band, them hanging out and John was going to just scream if something didn't change.  
Which brings us to now, today, this moment. Frank had just come in the back door so they could hang out and John couldn't breath time had just stopped. Frank was just so perfect, sweet, and chubby. So John decides he needs to talk to Frank about everything. "Frank, we need to really get on this band thing" John says, fiddling with his bass "I mean I know it's going to be work, but we need to practice more and I need some input on my artwork and lyrics."  
Ok John we will do more, I want out of here too." Frank says. John doesn't see Frank give him a look, but the look is there none the less. You see, Frank has a problem to he likes someone and he' scared to say it could change so much ruin everything. "So John, do you like anyone special?" Frank asks. "There is someone." John says "what about you Frank?" Yeah, lately I've noticed someone and they are amazing!" John knew it, it's that girl down the road, he just wanted to scream because nothing was fair.  
Suddenly John put his bass down "I don't think I wanna practice anymore today I'm not feeling to good." Frank grabbed John by the arm, "I know you're lying now tell me what's wrong so we can get back to the business of our band." John looked down and took a deep breath "nothing I'm sorry your right lets just practice we can be done for the day."  
"You know don't you?" Frank whispers suddenly very afraid to look John in the eye. "Don't worry my feelings won't get in the way of the band or our friendship I promise." "Fine then glad we got that sorted out." John said. "Yeah, I'll bury my love for you till It goes away." Frank said under his breath. Suddenly Johns head snapped up " love? You love me," he whispers hope on his face.  
Frank just nods afraid to breath, tears in his eyes, he looks down. "I have for a while now, but I understand if you don't want me. I mean you're so perfect and then there's me the chubby guy that can't do anything." he turns to go but Johns voice stops him in his tracks. "Don't you dare!" John says tears streaming down his face. "You are everything and if you walk out that door I will never forgive you for leaving me." Frank looks up and sees John crying "does this mean you forgive me?" "No it means I love you to." John says, wrapping his arms around Frank and holding him as they both shook with the emotions they felt "now let's go take a nap because I'm existed."  
Frank smiles "ok, but first I gotta do this right. John, will you be my boyfriend stay in the band with me and someday soon leave this place so we can be happy togather?" John smiles "yes" he says now come snuggle with me.  
And that is what they did.


End file.
